Batman and Robin: Father and Son
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: Little Richard Grayson is only 7. He's not even Robin yet. But he may not even live to be. The Joker, Two-face and other villains have kidnapped him hoping he will reveal the identity of Batman, but Dicks strong-headed. And because he doesnt spill the truth, he's getting sent to mysterious AREA X. Will this be the end for Dick? Chapter 4 has been posted! Rated T for violence
1. Superheart

Batman and Robin: 

Father and Son Part1

Super heart

** _AUTHORS NOTE: i do not own any of the characters in this story. i just think BATMAN and ROBIN are the cutest father and Son sidekick couple ever! (not a gay sidekick couple, a FATHER AND SON couple... to all you sick minded people reading this ;D )_**

**IN THIS SCRIPT ROBIN IS 7 YEARS OLD. HE IS AT WAYNE MANNOR, AROUND 2'OCLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON AND THINKS OF BRUCE WAYNE AS HIS FATHER AND ROBINS REAL NAME IS DICK GRAYSON (I AM NOT CURSEING).**

Poor Dick sat there, curled up in a blanket in the corner of the room waiting for Bruce to return from his meeting. He hugged his favorite plush bat toy to make him feel better, it wasn't working. Right now, Alfred was his only company.

Alfred "Anything I can do for you ?"

Dick "NOO! I just want daddy home!" He pouted

Alfred knew very well that if this was a meeting with the league, Bruce would be gone for at least another hour.

Alfred "I'm sure he'll be home shortly, just a few more minutes." He looked at Dick, the poor child. "Say if you don't mind me asking, why don't you go play with the other kids?"

Alfred and Dick look over at the Kid Flash and M'gaan (Kid Flash is 9 and M' , they are playing tag. Me'gan is flying around while KF is running around)

Dick "Because all they want to do is play tag! KID Flash always wins when he's 'it' and when Me'gan's it she can just fly around! It's not fair! It's not fair that they have super powers! He started to cry "I want daddy! Daddy would make me feel better! He always does!"

Alfred: I know ; your father is a great person—

Dick: THEN WHY DOES HE ALWAYS LEAVE ME!?

Alfred: , he has duties to perform, your father is a very busy man. He is a complicated, hurt, mysterious man. But he is the best and most loving father I have seen in my whole life. He will be back soon, I can promise you that, but until he shows you must either go play with the other children or take a nap. Your choice sir."

Dick: I choose nap *he starts walking to his room when he sees KF and Me'gan chasing eachother and laughing. He murmurs to himself angrily* I don't need friends…

Dick woke up about two hours later to see a blurry figure patting his head and smiling at him

Bruce: hey Dickey! Guess who brought home your faaaaaaaavrite ice cream?!"

Dick "DADDY YOURE HOME!" Dick jumped onto his father and threw his arms around his neck nearly toppling him over

Bruce "so did you have a good nap? It's almost 6 and time for dinner!" Alfred was making his favorite downstairs. He had to make Dick as happy as possible so he would never have to face what was really coming. "Uncle Flash and Uncle J'ohn dropped Me'gan and Kid Flash here for a play-date? Did you guys get along well?"

Dick "well actually," Dick looked away to avoid his father's eyes "I didn't really play with them…"

Bruce "well why not?!"

Dick "well because, I feel so different… left out"

Bruce "why would you ever say that?"

Dick "well I'm also kinda scared..."

Bruce "of what? KID FLASH!? I mean sure he can be a bit of a show off but he's nothing to be AFRAID of!"

Dick "but I'm scared of what they will say to me, like what if they laugh at me for, you know… not having 'super powers?'"

Bruce started to laugh though he knew what the boy feared. Though he would never admit it he had once had this same fear, and he still did

Bruce "No one will laugh at you!"

Dick "but you just did" Dick looked away again this time with tears in his eyes.

Bruce "oh! No no no no it's not like that!" Bruce put his hand on the boys shoulder turned around and gave him a big long hug.

Bruce "do you know who Batman is?"

Dick laughed so hard he couldn't breathe

Dick "YOURE BATMAN SILLY!"

Bruce "and do you wanna know the best part of being Batman? Like what makes him so different and-"

Dick "BETTER THAN THE OTHER SUPERHEROS!?"

Bruce chuckled "yes, what makes him BETTER than alllllllll the other superheroes?"

Dick "cuz he can defeat a bad guy with a REALLY COOL batarang!?"

Bruce "yessss and the fact that he doesn't have any super powers"

Dick fell silent and the smile on his face melted like butter on a skillet

Dick "Batman doesn't have superpowers either? Wait!" his smile had started coming back "then he's just like me!" his smile was bright and big and back on his face at the thought that there was someone like him.

Bruce "and Batman used to be scared that people would laugh at him too, oohh he was frightened at the thought! But he knew he had to be strong and take all the words in and separate the good from the bad and fight whatever injustice struck!"

Dick was now squeezing his plush bat so tight it was about to pop. His eyes were open in amazement and he was so excited to hear all of this.

Bruce "and now look at him! He's the hero of Gotham City! See? You don't need superpowers to be a superhero"

Dick "you don't?" the boy looked puzzled.

Bruce put his hand on the boys' innocent heart "all you need is a superHEART, and the will to fight whatever obstacle comes in your way. That's what makes Batman so unique, that's what makes YOU so unique! Even though you may not have superpowers, you have a super big, caring, heart and that's all you need"

Dick "So maybe I can be a superhero like you some day! Or wait! I should be your sidekick!

Bruce tensed up. He had seen what had happened to all the other Leaguers nephews, daughters and kids they had made sidekicks. They came home with bruises and scars and were always filled with pain. Too much responsibility for Dick, he was only 7. He would never want dick to go through all the pain he had to go through every day as Batman.

Batman "well I don't know… it's a tough job being a superhero, but maybe someday I suppose" he said with a smile though in his mind it went more like 'I'm never letting you go out into the world of crime-fighting. Never ever EVER. But seeing how much the boy had missed during his meeting was so sad. Bruce thought he did well; he had turned the boys' perception about himself around. Dick started crying, crying tears of joy and threw his arms around his father once again

Dick "I told Alfred you would make me feel better. I love you daddy" he said into Bruce's shoulder "I love you more than anyone or anything in the world and I would do ANYTHING FOR YOU"

Bruce "I love you too, more than you can imagine. Now come on down for dinner, Alfred's got Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup with your name on it!"

Bruce picked up the boy and put him on his shoulder then set him back down.

Dick "what's wrong daddy?"

Bruce "Ahh nothing, my shoulders just a bit tight, ehh a rough night with the league, but no problem" Bruce picked up the boy on the other shoulder and started to walk out the door with him when

Dick "Daddy?"

Bruce "yes?"

Dick "Batman's awesome" the boy hugged his dad and never let him go.

Part 2 of my story is coming very soon so PLEASE

**!COMMENT!**

**And i love reading reviews! if u liked it, tell me! if u didnt, tell me! i want to improve**

**:D SO PLEASE COMMENT :D**

**Oh and for the record, THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT!**

**I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS, CHECK THEM OUT BEFORE LEAVING MY STORY XC**

**THANKS!**


	2. Bombs And Explosions

_ Batman and Robin, Father and Son_

_Part2# Bombs and Explosions_

**_A/N: So this is sort of where my story begins and i hope you enjoy, i'm trying to post new chapters as fast as possible so please follow my story, and a huge THANKS to all who reviewed my first chaper!_**

(From Part1)

"…He had to make Dick as happy as possible so he would never have to face what was really coming."

And this is what was really coming…

* * *

Bruce didn't even have to look at the words anymore. After reading "if I ran the circus" to Dick every day for 2 years, all he had to do was show him the pictures. Bruce left the room at around 9oclock that night after putting him to bed and started right towards cave when Alfred stopped him

Alfred: Sir, where are you going? Tomorrow you have a big meeting with Wayne enterprises, I recommend a good night's rest, this is no time for Batman"

Bruce was annoyed yet touched by what Alfred said

Bruce: Look Alfred, this is important—

Alfred: Not as important as your company

Bruce: You know what? It's actually even more important, its life or death important

Bruce put his hand on Alfred's shoulder and walked into a room with a big wooden door and locked it behind him.

They both came out of the room half an hour later with extremely worried faces

Alfred: my sir, you've fought bad men before but this? This is just outrageous!

Bruce: Which is why I need your help Alfred, come on, before he wakes up we have to evacuate or else-

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! A giant explosion sounded behind them and shook the entire house and setting trees in the distance on fire

Bruce: COME ON NOW! IT'S HAPPENING NOW!

Bruce raced up the stairs to Dick room and Alfred ran behind him

Bruce: BRUCE TO CLARK! NOW! IT'S HAPPENING NOW!

Clark: ARE YOU SAFE? IS DICK SAFE?!

Bruce looks out the window by Dick 's room and sees the more trees and land on fire and then another BOOOOOOOOOOM! This time Bruce fell but recovered quickly

Bruce: THIS IS WAY EARLIER THAN WE THOUGHT; HALF OF MY PROPERTY IS ON FIRE! HOWS THE TOWER?

Clark: FINE, THE KIDS ARE SAFE AND THE OTHERS ARE ON WATCH DUTY

Clark turns around and looks at the kids sleeping on the giant pull out couch

Bruce: GOOD!

Bruce runs into Dick's room and lifts Dick out of bed. Dick rubs his eyes and hugs Bruce.

Bruce: ITS OKAY, IM HERE AND-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! This explosion rattles the ceiling sending cement flying everywhere

Dick rubbed his eyes again "Daddy? What's going on?" he says in a low voice

Bruce; no-nothing, were fine" he said as he ran down the stairs when he almost tripped because everything behind him upstairs blew up, now nearly everything in the house is on fire and Dick is fully awake. Alfred is waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Dick's favorite red, yellow, and green blanket and bat plush toy

Alfred: CONE ON SIR WE REALLY MUST HURRY!

Bruce: IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED ALFRED' a giant pillar on fire falls down behind him nearly crushing him but he quickly jumps in front and dodges it 'THIS ISNT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS! COME ON NOW! TO THE CAVE!"

All 3 run down to the cave when a giant explosion happens and their house is officially destroyed

Clark: are there… BOMBS? Going off near Wayne manor?!

Bruce: YES! TONS OF THEM!" His voice is full of worry and anxiety "RIGHT NOW THE CAVE IS THE ONLY SAFE PLACE IN THE 25 MILE RADIUS BUT I LIVE I N THE WEST SIDE OF GOTHAM AND THIS PLACE CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH!—BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Bruce grabbed his batman costume and put it on. He shoved all his weapons, profiles, blueprints, and any trace of Batman into a few duffle bags. Dick was sitting on Bruce's now empty work table while Bruce gathered his stuff and Alfred helped.

Dick: (to himself) I wonder what is going on?

Dick got bored after a while of just sitting around. He got up and went around looking at all the cool stuff in the cave while Batman and Alfred seemed like they were having a serious discussion. He walked around looking at all the different things Batman had. He found an old box with the word REJECTS written on the top. He opened it and found two boxes. They looked like different types of masks. On was all black with purple bats everywhere. One was like Batman's mask now, but it was missing a whole for an eye. He looked through a couple other ones but he seemed to keep reaching for an eye mask. It was outlined with black and the inside was white. He loved it, though he never knew when he would use it. He closed the box and sat down on the top as his eyes slowly began to close.

About 15 minutes later Dick had realized he had kept falling asleep. In the meantime 4 more bombs had gone off, he was counting. 1 sounded as if it was right on top of his head and the other 3 sort of seemed to fade towards the east one after another. He got up and walked towards Bruce

Bruce:… ok so you're almost here? Thank heavens Clark, ok (he turned around and looked down at Dick) hey what's up? I know there is a lot going on right now but please bear with me I will explain it all later

Dick: umm ok?

Near the waterfall entrance an engine noise started to begin and soon later there was the one and only **Bio-Ship** near the entrance

Dick: Woah cool! (He ran up to the ship where Superman, Flash, Martian Man-Hunter, and Aquaman came out. Superman had a puzzled face when he saw the boy)

Superman: he doesn't know? (Now Superman and Dick both shared confused faces)

Bruce: I will explain it to him later but right now we need to get to !

Superman: yes! Of course!

Bruce, Alfred, and Dick all walked into the Ship followed by the other 3. They got in the Bio-Ship and Dick ran straight to the window full of joy and they immediately took off into the smoke filled sky. As they got higher into the air Dick smile began to fade. He could not recognize Wayne Manor anymore, it looked more like a dark black pit covered with ash and flames. He started to cry to see his once standing home that he had put so much love and memories into burn down. Bruce saw the boy's pain, he SHARED the boy's pain.

Bruce: this is the second time its burned down. Except last time I was IN the house

Bruce shuddered as he recalled the memory of his own teacher, Ras Al Ghul, nearly killing him. He put his emotions aside, they would be no use to him in a time like this. He put his hand on Dicks shoulder and Dick immediately swiped it off and threw his hands around Bruce and cried his heart out. Bruce pats his head.

Bruce: I know, I know

He said sympathetically, then he shed a few tears too

They landed at Mount Justice about 10 minutes later. The explosions were getting closer and closer to Gotham city. Right now they were going off in the west rural land of Gotham.

Bruce: it's just like he said

Bruce was losing hope in life. Bruce felt like GIVING UP.

Clark: I know, we will survive this

Bruce: but what if we all, don't make it or—

Clark: DON'T SAY THAT! BRUCE STOP!

Clark was angry at what Bruce said.

Clark: I am a bullet-proof alien with a team of over 30 of the most highly skilled people with super-powers in the world. We ALL survive Bruce, just keep hope

Bruce: I can try…

All 6 started walking in the main Hall of Justice when Bruce realized Dick was following him into the room. Bruce picked Dick up in his arms

Bruce: hey sport! This room is for super-secret-hero stuff. Today has been a really tough day for you, you look beat! Here let me take you to the lounge room where all the other kids are sleeping on a these little beds and I think there's one Uncle Flash saved for you! how 'bout you go join them?

Dick really thought he was about to he was about to go into a real, live, superhero meeting with Alfred and Bruce. He was a little disappointed he wasn't allowed into the room but he had to admit, he was pretty tired.

Bruce: Ah, trust me! Uncle Flash is watching over you and all the other kids tonight so if you ever get scared or wake up to a nightmare, he'll be there to make you laugh and feel better!

Dick: just like you do?

Bruce: haha yes! Just like I do!

Bruce had the boy cradled in his arms when he came into the room with all the other kids and Flash. They were all asleep so Bruce and Dick put their first finger on their lips, gave eachother the "shh' sign and giggled.

Flash: Hey Dick. You know, Wally over there has some real skills. He's going to be my side-kick when he gets a little older but you Dick? You look old enough to be a side-kick already! What will be your superhero name?!

Dick was about to answer (even though he didn't have one)

Bruce: Heh, but not yet, he's still too young right Dick?

Dick: Umm sure?

Dick thought he was old enough to at least TRAIN now, but Bruce never let him. Dick dealt with it but he didn't know how much longer Bruce would keep treating him like a 4 year old. He was like, SEVEN now!…

Bruce: well I got to go… (Bruce just signaled Flash to the meeting he had to attend with the league. Flash would be listening to the meeting over his ear piece.) So I'll be back in about and hour, but YOU mister (He looked at Dick and smiled) YOU need to get some shut-eye!

Flash quickly (and I MEAN at "Flash" speed) cleared a small bed close to the door for Dick to sleep. He neatly laid a white blanket, white pillow, and a small teddy bear in the place he would sleep. Dick looked at Flash and then to Bruce and pouted "No". Bruce came to his senses and quickly ran and brought Dick's Plush bat and Red, Yellow, and Green blanket from Alfred, then Dick smiled and jumped into bed. Bruce brushed the top of his hair and kissed his forehead.

Bruce: Good night, and remember, I always have and always will love you

Dick: you too dad (Dick gave his father a big hug) you too

Bruce turned around to see Flash wiping his tears

Flash: (to himself) oh that's beautiful *sniff* so beautiful

Dick started to laugh so hard. Bruce was worried this would be the last time he would ever see Dick laugh like that again, or ever see Dick again AT ALL… But right now Batman was needed down with the league. He left the room where all the other little kids, soon-to-be- sidekicks were sleeping. Kid Flash, Me'gan, even 11 year old Speedy was forced to sleep there, but he would see them again, Dick, maybe never again…

Bruce walked into the room where Superman and the rest of the league was waiting for him

Superman: It's 10:13, you're 3 minutes late, where were you—(Aquaman nudged him, cleared his throat and whisperd 'The boy, remember?…' Into Superman's ear, he had an epiphany and shook his head in realization.) Oh, I'm sorry you are excused—

Bruce: it's fine, now come on, let's get started with the meeting…

Flash sat there bored and sleepy. It was 10;45 and the battery in his earpiece died 5 minutes into the meeting and meeting policy is 'once the meeting starts, it may not be disturbed'. All he had heard from the meeting is Batman and Superman were talking about Arkham Asylum and then his earpiece died. He was about to fall asleep 3 times when he kept hearing the soft rustling of blankets from the corner of the room, the fourth time he heard it he knew something was wrong. He _walked (not ran) _over to the squirming object and soon figured out it was a blanket. Then a full head a dark hair and sleepy eyes popped out.

Flash: DICK! Oh you scared me man! I thought you were asleep, what's wrong?

Dick: I can't sleep

Flash: well why not? Bruce told 'ya he'd be back!

Dick: I know, I know, but every night, right before I go to bed Daddy reads me "If I ran the Circus" and then I get good dreams. Will you please read it to me?

Dick gave Flash a big, long hug. This was extremely awkward for Barry. Not just because he didn't have the book for the boy but Wally had never hugged him like this, never hugged him like a FATHER. Like Dick was doing right now

Flash: Well I don't have that circus book but I memorized this other book I read to Wally all the time! (He lied) it's called… umm… it's called "If I ran the Justice League!"

Flash didn't know what he just got himself into but he decided he would do whatever necessary to make this big, blue-eyed adorable boy have a goodnight sleep

Flash: Now close your eyes and picture this book

"If I ran the Justice League, I would do things right. Make sure they fight, wherever injustice strikes"

"They would be the best heroes in the world, Superpowers or not, boy or girl."

"They would always work together as a team. Never disobey orders, argue, or be mean"

"They would have eachothers back, make sure no one was ever hurt or killed.

"They fight the good fight till the mission is fulfilled"

Flash was enjoying making up this story but as he was about to go on to the next verse he realized Dick was already asleep. Flash was tired too, _my earpiece is dead ANYWAYS and the meeting won't be finished for another hour. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap…_ he got back on his chair and slowly drifted into sleep and around 11:00pm that night, the whole room was asleep.

_In Dicks Dream…_

_It was late at night. There was a man in a black suit and black cape to match. Standing by him was a smaller boy in a red and yellow suit and black cape too. They were on  
the top of a moving train. This train was riding on the top of a mountain. The train reminded Dick of the train his parents used to travel on when they were in the circus, when his parents were… ALIVE. He put the thought aside. He was wondering what the boy and the man were doing on the top of this train. Then all of a sudden a group of men in sad clown masks jumped out from the inside of the train and onto the roof of the train. The man in black and the boy in red started fighting the men but Dick realized something they didn't, the boy in red and the man in black were out-numbered. They kept fighting till one of the men stabbed the man in black so hard, you could see the knife going through his back then coming out of his stomach. Dick was horrified. Then the men in clown masks just pushed the man in the black cape of the side of the train to die in the mountains. Now Dick was not disgusted, Dick was mentally scarred and extremely scared. "What if they see me" he wondered "What if they come for me next?." Instead they went to the boy in red. They sprayed him with some sort of aerosol spray and the boy started spinning in circle, confused and crying. When he had cried enough the men pushed him and he tripped over the side of the train to fall to his death. Dick wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted Bruce to come and save him!_

Dick nearly woke up screaming but he remembered Batman Rules #7: Never disturb others. So he got up to do what he always did when he had a nightmare, tell Bruce. Then he remembered Bruce was in a meeting, he wondered when it would be over. He looked at the clock 11:45pm. He got back and bed and pretended to sleep until he heard his Fathers voice.

(In the hallway)

Superman: (on his earpiece)… yes and Wonder Woman, you go back to the west side. Okay so are we clear everybody? I repeat Gotham City is UNDER ATTACK, I have assigned you all coordinates and places to be so when the next explosion happens, you'll be ready to save any citizens around. Superman out.

Superman had assigned everyone duties around the city though everyone left the room in tears. Whatever happened tonight would change their lives forever. Superman and Batman were the only two superheroes left in the hallway, they were the last ones to leave the meeting. Batman looked at him confused as they started to walk down the hallway to check on Flash and the kids. What were his orders to Batman?

Batman: Where should I go?  
Superman: you'll come with me, I need help tracking the bombs and setting up the security systems down stairs.

Batman: then what about Dick?

Superman: what? What do you mean 'what about Dick?' he's the reason were in this mess that's what!

Batman stopped him right there. Then when Superman turned around to see why he stopped, Batman slapped him on his face so hard even his 'Superman' powers didn't have time to kick in. Superman's cheek was red. Superman, felt the pain of a real slap all the way to his jaw.

Batman: (in a cold, deep, harsh, voice) don't you blame my boy again. This is not his fault, and you know who's doing this is. (Raises his voice) Now either you help me find him OR GO FIND ANOTHER MASTER HACKER TO SAVE GOTHAM!

Batman kept walking but Superman didn't. He hadn't realized what he said and how much it hurt Batman. How much he cared for this boy. He started walking and caught up to Batman.

Superman: I'm sorry… I didn't know he meant so much to you. I'm so sorry you have to go through something like this, if I could, I would go back in time and help you that one day on the roof top—

Batman: its fine

Though to Bruce, it wasn't fine. Dick was in such a terrible position and he didn't even know it. Dicks life was on the line and he was cuddling a bat toy. Bruce walked into the room to see that the boy was asleep, and so was Flash. Batman was about to go wake him up but Superman stopped him.

Superman: Its been a hard day for him too.

Batman: and that gives him the right to take a nap while the rest of us stay up all night protecting a city that could explode any second? (He turned back around to Flash) I don't think so.

Batman shook Flash up and in an instant he was standing in front of Superman waiting for an order

Flash: yes sir? (he whispered)

Superman: if a single one of these kids is even TOUCHED by (he paused) "THEM", then we will count you responsible and might even be forced to send you to prison. STAY AWAKE SON!

Flash: I-I I am sorry, *yawn* I promise sir it wont happen again!

Superman: Good

SM and BM left the room and started down the hallway towards the stairs

Batman: By God I hope you'll be safe Dick…

Dick hid his face under the covers, he could not see but he could definitely hear what Superman had just told Flash. He slowly peeked out of the covers to see Flash pacing across the room "Stay awake. Stay awake." He kept chanting to himself. Every two minutes or so, Flash would look around and count the number of kids in the room "…5, 6, 7…" and he'd start pacing again. Dick counted how many times he went back and forth; 19 times. Dick just couldn't fall asleep. He thought maybe if he went and talked to Batman, like he always did, it would make him feel better.

Flash: Man, I am STARVING… (He looked around the room) eh, its like 12:30am I'm *yawn* pretty sure if I just run to the kitchen real quick and pick up a snack…

Flash ran at "Flash" speed to the kitchen. It took him about 10 seconds for him to come back with a shiny, washed apple. He continued pacing; "…5,6,6—SIX? Then where's…" He looked around the room to find the space where Dick slept empty, all that was left was the blanket, though his bat toy was missing "Omygosh Batman is going to rip me to shreds…"

Dick knew he had fooled Batman and Superman with his fake sleeping and snuck past Flash like a breeze. Just a few stealth tricks he picked up from when his parents were in the circus. He kept following the sound of his father's voice through each hallway while hugging his bat toy. They kept saying his name and something about men with two faces and clowns or something, Dick couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. Batman and Superman started walking faster, their voices were getting farther away, and it was getting hard for Dick to keep up. He completely lost the sound of Bruce's voice when he hit a split hallway; he recognized this place, this was the last floor of and one of these doors led to the control/ system room. There was a left and a right, one door or the other but no big deal. _I mean at the most I'll just have to turn back around and take the other door, what's the worst that could happen? _He thought. He opened the door to the right, it had a bright red sign that had the white letters ' Y-E X I T' but he didn't really know what they meant because they hadn't learned that in school yet. Hoping to see Batman, he went out the door but instead he saw and felt the cold, crisp, dark air of 1am. The heavy door closed behind him and he felt bad. Daddy Rules#16 Never go out alone after 9pm. He turned back around to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He started to panic, he was on the edge of a mountain and he didn't even have a grappling hook. Then he heard radio static in the distance but before he could call for help he was attacked and thrown into a dark sack

Flash paced the room faster and even more nervously than before.

Flash: Uhhh should I go look for him?! NO, then he'd be mad at me for leaving these kids… but if I DON'T go look for him, I'll have to start planning my funeral! Umm… uhh….

He was almost running around the room sweating buckets by the second! Then he stopped and thought _If I leave, I'm going to die. If I don't, I'm going to die. I need to pick a side… _after a few minutes of racing around the room he decided _I'm gonna tell Batman._

Dick heard two men talking. It was dark in the sack, he couldn't see them but he could hear them. They were dragging him across the rough surface of for a long time until they lifted him up and threw his in what felt like the trunk of a car. He squirmed and wiggled but didn't say a word. Batman Rules#1: NEVER give away your real identity or voice. The men didn't close the trunk for a while, they were too busy arguing over something. But that was enough time for Dick too slowly untie the sack from the inside. The men's arguing was getting louder and louder, he was about to pop out when he heard two loud gunshots and the arguing came to an abrupt stop. Dick was trembling, he thought the inside of the sack was safer now but the man with the gun had seen him open the bag.

"Well you're a smart one aren't you? You ruined the surprise" he smirked.

The man's voice was cold and creepy but not more than his face. One side looked like a normal man's face, but the other side was as if someone had ripped all the skin from his face and all that was left was muscle and flesh.

"Hi, the names Harvey, but you can call me Two Face. What's your name kid?" He said with a creepy smile

Dick: Umm… _Batman Rules#1: never give away your true identity! _He thought._ I have to think of something on the spot… Then he remembered what he called these Batman rules: R.O.B.I.N Rules Of Batman: Identity Notes. Batman made up a great acronym that Dick would remember because living with a superhero, he should know these things. But he still thought he shouldn't give it all away so he mixed up the letters. _Umm Ooo…orbin, my names Orbin… _it's the stupidest name ever but will have to do for now._

TwoFace: well ORBIN, I'm going to take you for a ride to my friend's house. And because you already ruined the surprise by opening the bag, I'm gonna sit you up front okay?

Dick: uh, sure?

Dick was starting to get uncomfortable in this trunk anyways. TwoFace picked Dick up and took him to the front. _Batman Rules#4 observe. _The van was big and white. The two gunshots hit two men in terrible clown makeup. There was still one man with clown makeup inside but he was very still, dead maybe. The car was parked in a dark alley that Dick didn't recognize. TwoFace put him down in the front seat and started driving. Dick was scared, very scared. Sadly, he had to sit in the passenger seat, and TwoFace's fleshless side of his face had to be on that side, but he wouldn't show his fear, that was Rule #7.

Dick: umm I don't want to go to your friend's house right now. Can I please go home?

TwoFace: sorry kid it's not your choice. You're a small piece to this big puzzle my friends and I are making. So whether you like it or not, you're coming.

Dick sulked down in his seat. He was now more scared than ever and was quiet for most of the ride. He almost fell asleep twice when TwoFace made a phone call and suddenly more bombs started going off. Then while they were driving a huge bomb went off about 50ft ahead of them and the whole road was blocked and on fire. Several cars in front of them set on fire as well but no people were around, no one even screamed. The street was dead and deserted, where were all the kids and the parents? But now there was a huge line of fire in front of them and they could not pass. TwoFace looked furious, got out of the car, slammed the door shut, pulled out his cell phone and started saying many words to someone that Dick was not allowed to say. Dick got bored and got out of the car, then the man behind him in clown makeup came out behind him, probably to make sure he wouldn't run away. Now Dick knew where he was, Gotham City. He knew it because he recognized Bruce's favorite bakery, now on fire. Whenever Bruce would pick Dick up from school, he would stop by Rachels Sweets. The bakery was pretty average though Bruce would never tell Dick why he loved this bakery so much. TwoFace got off the phone and walked over to Dick who was staring at the blinking, lit up sign. Soon the light died and all that was lit up was the word 'Rachel'

TwoFace: I still love you…

Dick looked up at him confused

TwoFace: I had a wife—a good friend (he corrected himself) she was great… until…

Dick: until what?

TwoFace: she blew up… *scoffs* all because of Batman.

Dick was quiet but full of questions he knew he didn't want the answer to. After a while a car approached from the other side of the fire wall. They put out the fire in a space just enough to let TwoFace's van pass through. They got into the van and drove through the clear space. More men with clown makeup were standing on the other side waiting for them. TwoFace forced Dick out of the car and they started walking to the creepy looking men. TwoFace put his hand on the back of Dicks head and started scratching it awkwardly. Dick felt VERY uncomfortable when he did this.

TwoFace: Men, this is Orbin (he reached for his back pocket) and—BOOM BOOM BOOM!

TwoFace shot all three men and they helplessly fell to the ground but only left one man alive, the driver. TwoFace slammed the doors of the car shut and the driver drove off in the opposite direction they were headed, though he left a small speck on the door _probably ash from this crazy guy _Dick thought. Dick ran back into the van crying. He was scarred for life.

TwoFace: Sorry you had to see that kid.

They drove past many homes and buildings on fire in silence until they arrived at a huge, abandoned, untouched, warehouse far on the other side of Gotham. Dick wasn't even sure if he was IN Gotham. Two Face brought the boy in through the back and led him into a big, dark room. TwoFace tied Dick's arms and legs back and sat him on a chair.

TwoFace: Now whatever happens to you, trust me, it's not your fault. (He started walking towards the door, laughing, and grabbed the door knob) It's the fault of the person who will come and save you. (He snickered and he left)

Dick was now worried, he knew Batman would come to save him but how would it be his fault? Then something disturbed his thought. Someone in the back of the pitch black room turned on a small light. He started walking towards Dick and turning on more dim lights that hung from the ceiling as he approached. Click, Clack, Click, Clack; The sound his shoes made. The man came up right behind him and turned on a small light that was hanging up above him though Dick still couldn't see the man behind him. Then suddenly he swung a knife in front of Dick's mouth.

"Why so serious…?"

**_A/N: Did you like it? i really hope you did, lucky for you i already have my next chapter posted so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Sorrow and Irony

_Batman and Robin: Father and Son_

_Part 3# Sorrow & Irony_

**Authors Note: you know the drill, i dont own Batman, Dick Grayson or any off the characters etc. etc. This is just a work of Fan Fiction etc.** etc.** ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D THANKS IT MEANS A LOT! **

Two-face walked through the door to the room where he left "Orbin" and the Joker by themselves while he proceeded with his next step in "The Plan." He got back to his car and shot a mother and father trying to run away with their 2 kids. He didn't shoot the kids though _The more, the merrier right? _He grabbed the two kids by the hand but they refused to move and started crying, looking down at their dead parents. He slapped the kids and told them to shut up, he didn't have time for their pathetic cries. He started dragging the kids into his car and threw them into the back seat. The girl looked roughly 6 years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes and the boy was about 7 with dark hair and green eyes, but he didn't care. He threw two ski masks to them.

Two Face: Put 'em on and you'll live.

As they put the masks he started the car and pulled out the scrap of cloth him and the others at Arkham had written their plan on, The Joker being one of those people. He skimmed the cloth to locate where he was going, _There _he said to himself _Area X _though he would never reveal where _'Area X'_ was. He duct-taped the boys' and the girl's mouth shut and even though he knew they could not scream, for help he reminded them to shut up again. He drove through the silent, burning streets of Gotham; everything was going according to plan. Not a civilian in sight, every other building was one fire, it was perfect. He drove for a good 15 minutes when he saw Wonder Woman and Green Lantern flying above him. He hopped out of his car with the two kids and slipped into a sewer passage nearby, 'The Sewer Route (Plan B)'. He was almost positive there wouldn't be a superhero patrolling down there and then he saw a shadow start to creep up on him. There was a turning point in the sewer so he hid behind the corner before the superhero could catch him. He pushed the kids deep into the dark corner and gave them a hand signal to not move. He dug through his white jackets' pocket and pulled out an injection, a mask, and an aerosol spray. He waited till the hero came around the corner to see who he/she was _ugghh, it's that swimmer dude, Aquaman… _ He put on his breathing mask and quickly jumped around the corner, and injected the serum into his back Aquaman's back.

Aquaman: AAAAAHH!

He let out a huge cry in pain though no one could've heard him this far deep in the sewer. Two Face sprayed the aerosol spray all over Aquaman's face. Aquaman kept screaming in pain and rolled around in the shallow water as Two Face got up. He started to laugh at the so-called 'Superhero' crying like a baby. He left him alone and was so glad Scarecrow had prepared him for something like this at Arkham. He left the fish man to cry in pain, he would get tired, eventually fall unconscious and potentially die, but why should he care? He turned around to get the kids and kept following his map to the old abandoned mansion at the end of Wayne Street.

There, he met one of The Jokers assistants who were in the car with him and Norbin earlier. He was standing in front of one of the few buildings they hadn't set on fire and parked his car next to the Assistants'. The building was tall and gray with a big circle on it with 3 lines running through the middle, the sign if action, the villains secret sign. He stepped out of the car, leaving two kids in the car. He walked up to the assistant.

Assistant: The building's pretty much full and ready for 'Phase 2'

Two Face: Thanks…

He looked away and shot the man. _It's not like you were important anyways _he said as he stared down at the dead guy. He walked back to the car and grabbed the crying kids, but before he went into the mansion, he picked a black speck off of the assistants' car and slapped it onto the back of the boys head. He took the kids through the door way of the abandoned mansion, up the dark grey stairs, to the second floor and opened the door to one of the many rooms. He picked Room 3 and inside there were about 50-75 screaming kids in ski masks. He threw the boy and the girl into the room with the terrified kids. This was the one room out of 10 that was filled with all their hostages. He locked the room and started climbing to the top floor where there was no roof to cover the night sky and the windows were all broken and there were two bloody ropes hanging from the ceiling.

"Is Phase Two in action?" a man said as he walked out of the blackness on the other side of the room.

Two Face: Just like I promised …"

Crane "Oh, heh please" he chuckled and looked down, "call me; _scarecrow"_

Batman: YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!? WHAT THE—ARE YOU INSANE? OHH IM SO GOING TO—

Superman: STOP! ENOUGH!

Batman was strangling Flash in the air. Flash's face was an odd shade of purple as the last bits of oxygen slowly started to run out of him. His eyes slowly started to close, when Superman grabbed Flash out of Batman's grip.

Superman: Violence and yelling isn't the answer (he said as Flash was quickly gasping for air) you nearly KILLED the man!

Batman: This mans lived his life, explored, and seen the world. If he died right now he wouldn't have any regrets. DICK IS 7! HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!

Flash: look *gasp* I'm sorry, I truly am *cough*cough* but I was running out of energy and needed some fuel. One second he's there, the next he's gone *cough*

Batman: YOU LEFT HIM FOR FOOD? HE CAME FROM THE CIRCUS, HIS PARENTS DIED IN FRONT OF HIS OWN EYES, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE? NORMAL!?

Batman started stomping towards Flash while Flash slowly tried to scoot away. Superman stepped in between Bruce's hand and Barry's face

Superman: And how do you think this will help FIND the boy?

Batman started walking away towards his large computer screen

Batman: I don't need your help *_he said in a low voice*_

Flash: uh Heh yes you do! That's what we're here for!

Batman pulled up a giant holographic screen of Gotham's Map. Next it was a file that read 'tracking file'.

Flash: you put a tracker on him?

Batman: what? You think I didn't prepare for a scenario like this? It's in the back of the boys head, hidden in his pitch black hair. No one but me could ever find it.

Flash: impressive… hey do you think you could make one in red? I'll need one for Wally as soon as he starts training to become my sidekick. The kid's nuts. Speaking of side-kick Bruce, have you err—ever considered Dick-

Bruce gave a firm and heavy "NO" as a reply. Superman gave him the "Come on Flash, it's about time you shut up now" look, so he did. For a long time Batman was looking through files and different codes, _probably to locate Dicks tracking devices' location, _Flash thought. Superman and Flash sat there quietly and waited patiently for him to finally find it and after 10 long minutes, he did. Without a word he ran towards his 'second- hand Bat-Cycle' he kept in and started it up.

Flash: Hey man I'm sorry, _he started sympathizing his tone_ I really am and I know you will find your son but please, were a league, were together on this. You're not just a member you're like a brother—

Batman turned around and started listening

- And I'm not going to let my brother do this to himself. Come on Bruce, we can solve this, the three of us, together.

Batman thought for a minute, then came to a conclusion.

Batman: I'm not saying I'm going solo or being totally independent or else I would never have joined the league but this is a mission I'm sure I'm going to have to do 99% of the work myself because It's personal. Please Flash, your words were touching and all but you guys are needed somewhere else, somewhere more important. You guys can keep track of the Leaguers on my computer over there (he pointed to his big glass computer) keep checking in on everyone's whereabouts and if anyone doesn't respond inform me immediately. I have no time to argue so please, I know what I'm doing and who I'm doing it for, for Dick, for Gotham—

Superman: what do you mean 'it's personal?' (Superman interrupted)

Batman's Cycle started turning around as the small, secret area of the mountain opened up.

Batman: I'll explain when I get back…

He started out through the tunnel and drove out to Gotham. _If I ever GET back…_

"Why so serious?" the man repeated. The creepy sounding man came and walked up in front of Dick and sat down in a chair also in front of him. He pulled the knife away and started laughing. This clown was NOTHING like the clowns he had seen in Haly's Circus. This clown had a big red smile, kinda like the clowns at the circus but this this one was gross, it was made of blood.

"Now kid, don't be afraid of me! I'm happy! Always happy! Ahahaha!

He pointed to the disgusting blood on his mouth.

"See! I'M ALWAYS SMILING"

Dick refused to look at the man, he was scary, really, really scary. He had seen pictures of this guy at The Cave. Bruce would spend days and nights without rest looking at pictures and videos of this man "trying to figure out his tactic's and identity" as Bruce had always said. Dick kept his eyes closed and turned his as far away as he could and was about to get up and run when he felt a hand grab his shoulder _Please be Batman! Pleeease be Batman! _Sadly enough it wasn't him. It was a lady with light green skin and hair as bright as the sun _it was more like the red on, strawberries or cherries or poison ivy…_

"Aww well aren't you just the sweetest thaang?"

"Ivy not NOW! I'm trying to have a moment with the kid!"

He got up and slapped 'Ivy'. She pulled up a chair and table so they could sit around and 'talk'.

"Come on kid, what's your name?" the clowny man said. But Dick refused to answer. The lady with red hair was covered in plants, leaves, and vines. She gave a sweet look to Dick, a motherly look. That's the one he had always received around Wonder Woman and he loved it.

"Sweetie, please don't be shy," her accent was very twangy and New Jersey like, "look boy, my names Ivy, Poison Ivy. What's yours?"

Dick looked at the lady for a long time. He had remembered seeing pictures of her in the cave too. These villains didn't know how smart and informed he really was. He had no other option but to act oblivious. He put on his 'little-kid' face 'cause now that he was 7, he was so not a little kid. But he didn't want to keep his 'Orbin' name consistent, so he mixed it up again.

Dick: Nirbo? I mean ya my name's Nirbo.

The clown and 'Poison Ivy' gave each other puzzled looks. He knew that was pretty much the stupidest name in the world but he had to be quick on his feet.

Dick: uhh, it's uhh French?

He responded quickly. He was getting better and better at this 'Secret Identity' thing.

"I didn't know the Wayne Family had a French heritage. Well anyways kid, what's up, just so ya know my name, well no one but me really knows my name but you can just call me The Joker."

After 10 long minutes of "What do you know about Bruce Wayne and The Batman?" Dick was scared and tired. Dick couldn't stand this man's face, he turned away again almost about to cry. The Joker didn't like this one bit. He bent all the way over the table and grabbed his mouth with one hand and stuck his knife on Dicks lip with the other hand.

The Joker: I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU KID—

Poison Ivy pulled him back down in his chair. Dick couldn't hold it in any longer, a tear streamed down his face as the blood dripped from the slit in his lip.

Poison Ivy: YOU'RE MAKIN THE BOY CRY!

The Joker: I DON'T CARE! THIS KID IS WAY MORE STUBBORN THAN I THOUGHT! *he smirked and looked Dick straight into the eye* but what more to expect from a Wayne? Where's 'the stuff' kid!?

Now Dick wasn't as scared, he was more confused. Truly, honestly, confused.

Dick: what do you mean?

The Joker: well it's about time you started talking to me, and don't give me the dumb-kid bit. Where, is, the, STUFF? THE INFORMATION? THE STUFF HE PROMISED ME?

Dick was so, so lost.

Dick: Wha- what do you mean? *he stammered* I… I really don't know!

The Joker: You know what? I don't have time for this *he pulled out a gun and aimed it for Dick's head*

A lady in a black and red jester suit saved his life. She cartwheeled over, did a backflip, and kicked the gun across the room out of his hand.

"Baby I know were the bad guys but shooting the kid isn't the answer! He's an ESSENTIAL part to our plan!"

Poison Ivy: Thank you! Someone who knows how to deal with a baby!

If there was anything Dick hated, it was being called a baby.

Dick: Hey I'm not a baby! I'm like, SEVEN! Oh hey what time is it?

Joker: Finally the kid will talk!

Dick: WHAT TIME IS IT?

Joker: 3:15am, jeez kid what's your problem?

Dick sighed, this happened every year…

Dick: nothing… (He sighed again)

Poison Ivy: Aww baby, what's wrong?

They were tricking him into giving any of his real information. Even if today was officially his 8th birthday he'd never tell anyone.

Dick: well…

Joker: Can't you see!? Harley? Baby, He's STALLING! HE'S A WAYNE KID! ALL HE KNOWS IS LYING, DECEPTION, AND GETTING EVERYTHING HE WANTS, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT KID? (He gave a hard, cold, stare into Dick's eyes) IT'S TIME TO STOP YOUR STUPID GAMES (He held the knife up to Dicks mouth and pressed the blade into Dicks lip) WHO IS HE? WHERE IS HE?

Dick started to cry again, he couldn't help it.

Dick: *sniff* I…I really don't know what you're talking about!

Harley gave the Joker a long kiss and held one hand on his face and pushed the other hand with the knife down. When they were done doing the gross romantic stuff she said,

"The BATMAN sweetie? Ring-a-bell?"

Dick stopped crying and sniffling, now he knew EXACTLY what this was about. He remembered _Oblivious! Be Oblivious! _ Though he wondered why they picked him out of every kid in Gotham to tell them, he knew they had received some sort of Intel but from whom? He hadn't even noticed that his lip has a small stream of trickling blood running down from it. He ran some _fake_ tears and asked

"So? What about Batman? He's the Savior of Gotham? Why would I know anything about him?

Poison Ivy: because sugar plum you're the soon-to-be prince of Gotham, and if Bruce Wayne knows Batman, you're bound to be the first one he tells!

Dick: WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!?

Joker: So you know? Ha-ha

Dick just made a HUGE mistake.

"Uhh… no I never said that"

"Well you know what I say?" a lady from the dark corner of the room said. She flipped onto the table and knocked out the light on top of them leaving just the other 5 or 6 lights around them to flicker. She met Dick's eyes and he met hers, though he could not see her face. She was covered with a really creepy mask. Her black hair poofed out from behind the mask.

Joker: Jade, what do you want?

She flipped over Dick and stood behind him.

"I say we let the kid say as much as he wants, but looking at the point that he has hardly been talking, we should show him what is to come if he doesn't start speaking up."

Poison Ivy: What are you saying?

"I'm saying we take him to _AREA X_ where _'Phase Two'_ is in progress… show him what will happen to him if he doesn't start talking"

Joker: Now there's a girl who knows how to execute a plan!

_Where's Area X? What's Phase Two!? _ Dick had so many questions running through his mind. She slapped his face and before he could make a sound, but he didn't even know why. She only looked 14 or so.

"Ugghh, gross, you remind me of my sister" she spat.

Joker: Jade, go start up the car. We're taking him to Area X, let's let him suffer…

"Sure, just one thing, stop calling me Jade, my names Cheshire…" She said as she faded into the darkness and through the door. She was just like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in the Wonderland. That movie always gave Dick the creeps.

Cheshire walked through the long, dark, creepy, hallway. This place was grey and old. No, Cheshire hadn't been to Arkham, but when Sports Master had spoken with Poison Ivy, Sports Master had let her in on the plan and she was all in for it. She got into her car, started it up and looked out of her window to seeThe Jokers car next to hers. The streets were quiet, it was a good thing they were quiet, but this was too quiet. She got out of the car and pulled out her two blades. She could practically smell someone there, smell a _superhero _there. She took a few quiet steps forward and as she did she could just feel someone behind her. She swung around and stabbed whoever was behind her. For a second she thought she had stabbed thin air and then a green man with red eyes was revealed to her. The Martian Man-hunter was gasping for air, she kicked him in the face and stabbed him a few more times as he fell unconscious, but not dead.

Cheshire: did you really think you could sneak up on ME? I am the _definition_ of sneaking up!

Though she knew he couldn't hear him, she kept spitting and taunting him. After a while she dragged him off into a dark alley around the corner where no one could see him. She left him there and went back into the car, and sat there, and waited.

It was 3:25 am and Batman was quickly approaching the tracker. _Just a few more minutes Dick. Just a few more minutes and you'll be in my arms again… Please be alive_… He tried to keep himself positive, but how could he? He was the son of BRUCE WAYNE! The criminals knew that Bruce Wayne had a friend named Batman, so they wanted 'Dick Grayson' or 'Richard Wayne' to spill some secret info. But he had confidence that Dick wouldn't, Dick was a smart boy, and a ninja skilled one too. Dick would need time and training before he would EVER fight alongside Batman. He promised himself to never even CONSIDER having Dick fight alongside, he would never want to put Dick through all the pain he had to go through, fighting reckless criminals and outlaws. Batman approached a big and tall building that was on the end of Wayne Street, the street named after his dad. This was the so called 'dead part of Gotham'. But the building at the end of the street was huge. It was pretty much half the size as current day Wayne Manor and it was three stories high. Batman got out of the Bat cycle and parked it the deep shadows of a nearby alley. He knew walking in through the front door would be bad, so he used his grappling hook and shot silently to the top of the building instead. Dick was in trouble, he looked at his watch; 3:45am time was running out, for him, for Dick, for the next generation of Gotham. He got to the top of the roof and met a quite expected person, Harvey Dent "Two-Face."

"It's about time we met again" Two-Face said with a smirk.

Batman put his deep coarse voice on.

"Harvey Dent… where's the boy?"

"Oh Heh, Bruce Wayne's kid? I really don't know… he could be in east Gotham, west Gotham, even in Heaven for all I know."

Batman kicked Two-Face on his bad side, really hard. They broke into fight and kicks and punches flew. Blood shed as well. Batman punched Two-Face in the stomach he fell to the ground. He kicked Two-Face in the face before he even he time to get up or react and then he didn't move. He wasn't dead, just passed out. Batman opened up the door on the roof that led to the stairs at the top of the roof, which led into the top floor of the mansion. The room was huge but all there was on the third floor was two bloody ropes hanging from the ceiling meant to hang people. He looked around and then saw a pile of clothes in the corner. He went closer and realized that they weren't clothes; they were dead children, at least 15. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen; even in the League of Shadows they didn't slaughter children at the age of 4. There was blood pooling everywhere, it was disturbing. He knew what was happening and it was all because of him. Before he went to the second floor, he checked the pile to make sure Dick wasn't in it. Thank God, he wasn't. He went down the dark stairs and heard loud children laughter. As he went further down the stairs he realized it wasn't laugher, it was crying. He ran down even faster. The second floor was just as big as the third floor except it was just a big hallway of doors. There were 10 doors, all numbered from 1-10. He didn't know what to do, look for Dick or just save ALL the kids? He followed his tracker going from door to door and stopped in front of room 3. The door was locked, so he just jammed the lock off instead and opened the door. The doorway was very small, he was the only one who could fit in or get out. There were crying kids in the room, at least one fifty of them! When he came in, all the kids stretched their arms out to him chanting "BATMAN SAVE US!" He ignored them and kept pointing his tracker in different directions. He looked down at the boy where the tracker was beeping; signifying that boy he was pointing to had the tracker on him. He ripped the boy's ski mask off and saw a head of dark hair though in the dark room, he could hardly see at all. _Yes Dick you're alive, oh my god you're alive! _He picked the boy up and looked into his eyes, the were green, then he thought _Wait, Dick has blue eyes… _He backed out of the room trying to process what had happened. _God, no. no no no no… they picked his tracker off! Dick could be anywhere! He could be across the world, underground… Even Heaven…_ He was out in the doorway when someone shot a bullet at his leg; he fell to the ground in agony and severe pain. He closed his eyes for a second and heard the sound of a door shut. He was kicked in the face again before he opened his eyes. He got up, slightly struggling, and looked up. It was none other than Scarecrow. He punched Scarecrow in the stomach a few times then Dr. Crane fell to the ground. Batman was about to limp away when Scarecrow grabbed his bad leg and he fell too. Scarecrow got up and sprayed his face with his signature Fear Toxin. Batman tried his hardest to get back up but he couldn't, not with the Fear Toxin and the hole in his leg.

Scarecrow: Cleeeaar yooour miiiind…

He said eerie and slowly.

"It'ssss okaayyy to be afraid…"

Batman couldn't stand it, there was too much going on he closed his eyes and everything went black.

**_:D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW :D_**

**_IF YOU LIKED IT!_**

**_MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON BUT I REALLY WANT SOME FEEDBACK!_**

**_:D THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY AND ARE READING THIS NOW :D_**

**_PLEASE FAV/FOLLOW MY STORY BECAUSE I WILL HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT! NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!_**


	4. Terrible Descisions

_Batman and Robin: Father and Son_

_Part#4 Terrible Decisions_

**_A/N: I DONT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS OR OTHER STUFF! I JUST REALLY WANT TO WRITE STUFF THAT PEOPLE WANT TO READ SO PLEASE COMMENT! IT WILL BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER!_**

Dick was stuck in a car again but this time in a much worse situation. He was on his way to what they called 'Phase 2'.His hands_ and_ feet were tied, Though his hands were very poorly tied. He slipped his hands out of the knot easily but kept them behind him as if they were so Ivy wouldn't think him suspicious.

Oh, and he was surrounded by girls. Gross. Poison Ivy, Harley, they were squeezing his cheeks and ruffling his hair like he was a baby. Cheshire was driving the car and was very eerily silent. The joker had refused to join them in the same car because Dick was 'ticking him off' and 'making him want to kill him even more' as he whispered quite loudly to Harley before he had left as Cheshire tied him up. He could've taken these villains down, easily. But he chose not to, at least not yet. One day and he hoped that day would be soon, he would train and become Batman's sidekick. Then with the right skills, the right weapons, the right training, he would have his right and ruthless revenge for all they were doing now. But that day wasn't today.

"He's just the cutest thang!" Poison ivy squealed

"I know!" Harley said as she pinched his cheeks. "Too bad he's dying tonight" she chuckled.

Dick held his breath and bit his tongue. He knew, he would be doing a lot tonight. Planning, helping, and escaping whatever place he was going to and with whatever other innocent person was there with him. But dying was NOT on the list of things today, tonight, or ever. But he didn't say anything; he didn't want to tell the villains what he was really thinking.

"How 'bout this," Harley said as if she was proposing a deal to Dick, "I promise if you kill Batman, we won't kill you."

The car, for the first time, fell quiet for a few short breaths. Though Cheshire was driving and Ivy, Harley and himself were in the backseat, no one responded quickly to Harleys' odd promise. No one seemed to approve or disapprove, so Dick decided to speak up.

"Never" he said dryly. "I'd rather die than kill Batman. And even if I did, you'd end up killing me anyways."

Harley opened her mouth to say something but dick kept speaking.

"I know your type, you're a villain and like any and every other villain you make a promise, so someone can do the dirty work for you and then you don't keep it and kill them in the end anyways. I'd rather die saving Batman than killing him." Dick was tired of their annoying talk about killing and dying. He was old enough to speak for himself and talk like a teenager, 'he is very mature for his age' Superman had always told him with a proud smile. The car went quiet again so he folded his arms and closed his eyes. He just wanted today to end. Or rather he wished it had never started.

"Okay then, what if I kill you now and we can end you once and for all. Watch your mouth around us. I have a little sister and she's just as rude, snotty, high spirited, and as stupid as you so shut up or I'll make you" demanded Cheshire. Cheshire was only 14, why was she driving? Why was she, and just as if Cheshire had read his mind she responded

"My dad is a villain. He's just as bad as I am, my mom is too. They taught me everything I know, including how to drive, kill, and make fake identities, ALL OF IT. What does your dad teach you? How to lie to the press to make yourself look good in front of the camera. You know nothing about pain, work, labor, you live like a prince and expect to be treated like one but you're not. I wish I could just kill you now."

Dick knew he had an opening to do something crazy with words right now, and even though he knew he could be murdered any second, he liked having this different type of attention, he actually smiled and said

"Wait so Ms. Ivy, you're letting a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD drive a car when you yourself could've driven? And Ms. Harley, why aren't you taking charge, after all you are the jokers girlfriend?"

"Hey Yah, why didn't I get to drive?" Ivy asked suddenly realizing how young Cheshire was.

"You weren't allowed to drive 'cuz you're no good at it" Harley said not intending it to be as rude as it had sounded.

"I'd like to see you do any better gurl!" Ivy said in Harley's face. SUCCESS. Though Dick was in between them, the car was dark; he sunk down so he was out of sight so he could let them fight. This is exactly what he wanted, unnecessary fighting and commotion.

"Obviously I'm the only one who can think straight around here!" Cheshire yelled back to something Harley had said.

"Oh ya sure..." Harley said, and then the cursing and swearing began.

Dick thought it was hilarious. 10 minutes of girls barking at eachother was more than enough entertainment. But that wasn't the only purpose. When Harley bent over and pulled Cheshire's hair, nearly making them crash to death (but she steered back on track) Dick saw the small but incredibly sharp kitchen knife in her back pocket. It was stained with dry blood but that was expected. She bent over to the front seat again and while Ivy was closing her eyes and rubbing her head Dick swiftly snuck the knife from her pocket and slipped it into one of the small pockets in his black pajamas. His black, button up, soft, fleece shirt and black pants to match were full of small pockets.

* * *

"Superman! He's not responding!"

Flash was so worried, for the past 10 minutes, Superman and himself were trying to contact Batman and tell him that Aquaman and The Martian Man-hunter had been down for a while now but Batman wouldn't respond.

"He must've gotten disconnected or, umm or…"

Superman was just as clueless as Flash was. The only reason Batman wouldn't respond is by choice or if he couldn't hear them.

"He's probably doing some super quiet work and can't talk…heh…"

Flash said with an unconfident chuckle trying to stay positive. He started pacing around the room which slowly turned into running and then running at _Flash_ speed. The anxiety was killing him, Batman always responded and even if he didn't he would say that he was not going to before he did. _This is bad. So so bad! I should've gone with him, it's my fault!_ Flash thought as he ran around the room. He was about to run into a wall when Superman came and stopped him before he busted his head.

"Barry, I understand your concern and I know what you're thinking—"

"I'm THINKING that I need to go out there and save one of my best friends!" Flash yelled in Superman's face. "And you may be the Man of Steel but even you can't stop me!"

Flash started running but Superman scooped him up into the air then placed his back down.

"Flash, I know I can't stop you. And I won't try, but I want you to think first about what you're doing. You came down here and left those kids upstairs by themselves. You've already disobeyed one order. Now you're going to go running for Batman even though he SPEFICALLY told us not to? Trust me, if he hadn't said to not go, whatever villain he is fighting would've been long dead because no one has ever stopped Batman and I. Please Barry, for once, resist the urge to do what you want and do what you're told. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

Superman flew back over to the computer and started checking stats on the other Leaguers. Flash came and stood next to him.

"It wasn't a direct order, but I'm obeying what you said. No matter how much I want to go to Gotham and kick that villains a—"

"Thank-you" Superman interrupted quickly, "but when that final bomb goes off, we'll be there, standing with Batman saying 'yes. We saved Gotham' I promise"

He gave Flash a friendly and assuring smile, and Flash knew that all would be well.

But he was wrong…

* * *

They reached the so-called 'Area X' after 10 long minutes of hair-pulling, bad-finger-pointing, and other violent things and words. They parked the car in front of a giant grey house. No it wasn't a house; it was a castle, a mansion. But it had been charred, abandoned. And it was old, just like all the other buildings around it. This was more or less the abandoned part of Gotham, the part of town no one really went to anymore. No one lived here, no one wanted to be surrounded by burnt buildings filled with cob webs and what not. There were 2-story buildings all lined together like townhouses with small alleyways in between, enough for a few people to squeeze through at a time. Everything was grey here, all the signs, the grey light of night, and the buildings including the mansion the car was parked in front of. Eerie, very eerie. The rumbling of a loud car disrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see the three girls running up to the joker's car all complaining about one another. They seemed to have totally forgotten Dick was still in the car, tied up and all. He didn't mind though, it gave him leg and arm space so he could use the knife he stole to cut the rope that tied his legs. He looked out of the window in the backseat to see the three ladies stomping up the stairs (into the house that seemed to be missing a typical giant door) one after another. Dick then realized there was a door, but on the other side of the mansion, they, the villains, had created a giant hole in the wall that LED straight up to the main staircase. He was about to open the door when he saw the joker approach his door, he quickly wrapped the rope he had untied around his hands and re-wrapped it, so it didn't seem so obvious he had found a way out.

"You know how much I hate you?" The joker said as he picked the boy up and threw him outside of the car. The boy felt a huge surge of confidence so he shakily got up, without using his hands, smiled at him and said "likewise" the joker hadn't noticed the boys feet weren't tied as dick walked towards the whole to the stairs. Dick knew he was going to be taken to a terrible place now but he was no longer scared. He was eager and determined to help other hostages like himself escape. Dick stood in front of the joker waiting. "Lead the way." Dick said but instead the joker dug into the pocket in dicks shirt SHOOT dick thought. "now what is," the joker stroked his fingers across the bloody blade "this fine weapon?" He smiled at dick with that creepy smile that dick had just learned to copy. He had to make the joker think he was as insane as he was. "This," he said slowly and creepily like the joker "this is what I'm going to use to kill... BATMAN" dick said crazily as he shook out of the ropes on his hands and grabbed the knife back. "And no one is going to stop me! Hahahahahahaha" "Atta boy!" The joker patted his head "and how do you plan on doing so? How can I trust you?"

Dick cackled, "See? That's what people doing get about us," he said as he threw his hand over the jokers shoulder and whispered in his ear "were not insane, sure we used to be normal people but all it took was that push in the right direction" dick swayed the knife back and forth "were not insane, were MAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAH" they laughed in unison. "Good boy, very good!" The joker said patting him on the back. "Thank you for that push" dick as he stared madly at the blade. "And I know when the time is right, and Batman is at his weakest, ill strike! Ill slowly let the blade Pierce through his neck so he can feel every drop of blood drip slowly as his last dying breaths begin to fade, mmhahahahaha!" "I had never expected such a great student out of Bruce Wayne's picture-perfect son " "oh just don't tell the other Villains" dick said. "You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise of me killing him would you!?" "No but here's the thing, there's a bomb going off in this mansion in just about an hour, so make sure u don't kill him fully, make him feel the burn of fire eating him alive." "Ohhhhh nice!" Dick said with a determined look in his eyes "I promise to do that! But remember, keep going with the plan you and the rest of the villains had, throw me in whatever room, don't make it seem obvious that I'm on your side." Dick whispered. "Ok" the joker said nonchalantly. He took the boy up the stairs and to the second floor. Dick felt slightly light-headed, never before had he been so devious and crazy. For a moment he had forgotten whose side he was on, that was not a good thing. As he walked down the hallway of rooms, he heard screaming of children, he also saw a door with a rusted and hard to read name plate on it. The joker picked him up by the neck and threw him into room 7, which basically seemed to contain a bunch of 7 and 8 year olds. And the Joker and Dick didn't speak another word. As soon as The joker closed the door dick looked around the dark room and observed. There was no light source, only the small window above the door where the moonlight barley shined though. The ceilings were high, like 40ft high. Though the room was fairly small, barely 10x10 ft. And it was loud, crying and screaming was all he heard from the other 7-8 year olds. And they weren't the only ones, as he entered the room he could hear the crying of infants to teenage girls. But in this room all the kids had bruises on their faces and blood on their fingertips. Dick needed a way to escape he had to help these kids*the doors locked what do I do?* he looked up at the window above the door. It was small, but just big enough for Dick to squeeze through. He thought for a while, as he used his knife to carve letters into the concrete wall. Now he had a plan, he just needed attention. "Hey!" He attempted to shush everyone "HEY!" no use. So he did what he did best, he acted like the Grayson he was. He was elbow to elbow with all the kids but he jumped up and grabbed one of the wires that probably used to conduct electricity. He swung off the wire and jumped off the wall, back flipped and landed on his feet right back in front of the door. Now all eyes and ease were on him in front of the door. "Ok guys I need your help, I need someone to give me a boost long enough so I can break that glass up there" he pointed to the window "trust me, I'll come back, I swear I will I just need to get out so I can-"

"Why should we trust you?" A boy wearing a Batman shirt asked. He wasn't very skinny but definitely not fat, his bulky arms weren't chubby, they were muscular. He was very well built for an 8 year old.

"Because I'm Batman's sidekick" Dick said with no hesitation "and this is my first mission, Batman and the rest of Gotham are counting on me but I need you all to trust me." Dick had always dreamed of saying that and today he dream came true.

"Ok," the kid with the bat shirt said as the others nodded "I'll give you a boost." Dick got on the kids shoulders and used his knife to break the glass. He stabbed small cracks which eventually became holes big holes. Yes, his first step to his plan had begun.

* * *

Shut up! The Batman will die tonight" Poison Ivy exclaimed on the third floor with the other villains as she pointed to Batman hanging unconscious from the ceiling.

"And if he doesn't? Will we waste our time money blood and sweat on a giant plan like this again?!" Shouted scarecrow, "honestly joker, your plans NEVER WORK! It's the truth, it's a wakeup call. Just like every other time we've all battled the Batman, he DOESN'T DIE!"

"Are you saying you believe the Batman is immortal?" The Joker chuckled.

"N-no... I'm just saying, he always finds a way out of the toughest situations. What do we do if he finds a-"

"He won't." The joker said confidentiality. Two face, Harley, Cheshire, and ivy just stood there quietly watching then quarrel back and forth.

"Goddamnit! Just, God do you ever SHUT UP!? I've had enough" Crane got out his fear toxin and immediately everyone backed away except for the joker. The joker stood there smiling at him "RAUGHH!" He sprayed the toxin on him and listened for the sound of fear take over the jokers mind. Everyone's eyes were on the joker, waiting for his expression with the same question on everyone's mind 'what was the joker afraid of?' The toxins effect was usually seen immediately but the joker hadn't moved a muscle for 30 seconds. Scarecrow saw this, *maybe it didn't work? Impossible* he got out another dose and was about to spray it when the joker laughed and lowered scarecrows hand.

"Ha-ha, you know for a doctor, you're pretty dumb." He went across the room and ripped a white cloth of a wooden chair and brought it back in front of scarecrow "you can't scare a man," he picked up the chair and smacked scarecrow with a surprise attack and he fell to the ground, "who has NO FEARS! NEVER, GO, AGAINST, MY, ORDERS,! "He said as each on word he smacked him harder and harder with the chair. "NEVER!" he threw it on him one last time and it broke. Scarecrow closed his eyes and lay there for a bit. He knew either he would have to listen to the joker and be one his side or die trying to oppose him. He got up, took his mask off, hung his head low and gave a quiet 'I'm sorry '

* * *

-break to Bruce's thoughts- all time then seemed to have stopped, he looked at Scarecrow frozen with his head low and the Joker pointing his finger at his head; frozen as well. He looked at the clock, it read 4:00 o'clock am. He closed his eyes and thought back to 24 hours ago. When he was safe, Gotham was safe, when Dick was safe... "Flashback of yesterday"

3:45 am the bright screen in the Cave read.

Alfred: "Sir, you are always leaving the boy at home alone!"

Alfred was furious at how Bruce thought he could leave and come as he pleased with no concern for little Richards mental state of having a Bat for a father.

Bruce: "That's what I have you for right? The League needs me, NOW."

The only reason Alfred was helping Bruce at this hour was because it was his job to or Bruce would've been lectured for hours on parenting.

Alfred: "Just because you ask Wally and young M'ggan to come over and play later in the afternoon, doesn't hide the fact that you're the boys FATHER and you have to make time out of your day to spend time with him!"

Bruce knew what Alfred said was true but he didn't want to hear it, not now.

Bruce: "look I'll pick up his favorite ice cream on the way home ok?"

Bruce was irritated as he shoved his cowl onto his head

"But right now there's a big—"

Clark: "Clark to Bruce, come in."

Bruce: "yes Clark?"

Clark: "unless you're here in the next five minutes we're all toast. We have to leave for the mission NOW!"

Bruce: "ok ok, I'm on my way. Alfred, if im not back when he wakes up, give him that frosted cereal he likes, 2 hours of cartoons, then lunch and he can play with Wally and that girl or take a nap but I don't want him to feel afraid of where I'm going so don't let him know , tell him I'll be back soon."

Bruce scrambled into his Batmobile knowing todays fight wasn't going to end well, he raced out of the waterfall and drove off.

Bruce: "Batman to Superman, what's the problem today?"

Clark: There's been a breakout from Arkham Asylum about an hour ago and just 10 minutes ago there was a report of a huge bank robbery at the 6-story 'Gotham City Bank' any coincidence? Im sending the coordinates to the Batmobile now.

Clark was right, Bruce thought as he looked at the screen, this robbery was huge. But who was there and what did they want? 4 o'clock AM. His digital clock in the Batmobile read. Superman said that they had to be at Gotham City Bank now, but what was a villain doing in the bank at 4AM? Who knows, _But I'm about to find out _Bruce thought. One night, just one night of peace is all he asked for. But that was like asking a baby to make its own dinner. Some things will just never happen. After all, it was a villain. They didn't need a reason to cause pain and havoc, and they're always after something more than money.

Batman: "okay everyone in. I'll take the top floor," because if they wanted a 6-story bank to be free of that villain, the other 5 'original seven' members had to take their own floor, though Green lantern was on the night off "Superman, you take the first, Aquaman you take the second, Wonder Woman you take third, J'ohn you take fourth, and Flash you take fifth. I'll call everyone back in give you the all clear so we can meet on the roof when we've taken out everyone on our floors okay everyone?"

Flash: "Gotcha!"

And the others grunted in agreement, not annoyed, just tired at 4 am. Batman soon reached within half a mile of the bank to see the GCPD cars and dogs everywhere. He parked his car deep in an alley not to far away so the police couldn't catch him. The other Leaguers were heroes, he was a vigilante. He blended with the shadows and climbed to the sixth floor where he heard a horribly, familiar, _clowny,_ laugh. The laugh seemed to be moving, it traveled around the sixth floor and ran up to the stair to the roof. When he got up to the roof, where the cold, eerie darkness wasn't so comforting, in front of him was none other than The Joker.

Joker: "Well isn't it nice to see you again! Yes we've only met once, last time you put me in jail…"

Batman walked up to him. Yes, him, and many others, were fairly new super-villains. He had started by defeating people like Carmine Falcone and The Mob but then newer and harsher villains had showed up a few months ago, and this Joker guy was one of them.

Batman: "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Joker; "Oh me? This bank heist was just a little scramble to get your attention!

Batman: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bruce repeated quite ticked off.

Joker: "you know how you have your league of buddy-buddy heroes and all? Well I've made up my own league and we all have one thing in common. We all—

A man with a half disordered face comes out of the shadows and said "HATE"

Then a man with a straw sack for a face mask comes out from the shadows on other side of the Joker said "YOU"

Joker: " If you haven't already met, I'd like you to meet my allies Harvey Two-Face and Scarecrow. So we, and a few others thought it would be fun to make you SUFFER SLOW AND TERRIBLE PAIN just like we did. So we decided to pick at you and your city," he said with a big smile "but we just thought it'd be nice to make a deal with you first… Haha"

Bruce picked him up by his collar and held him over the side of the building, a good 60ft above the ground. If he fell, he'd splat. Bruce fixed on his harsh Batman voice to let the Joker know he was serious.

Batman: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he practically screamed.

Joker: "listen, heh, just listen…" he said feeling slightly awkward and a little nervous that he could plumit to his death, "we didn't come here to fight anyways and unlike your little LEAGUE down there, you don't have POWERS. You're just a man in a mask—"

Batman was literally about to drop him when TwoFace stabbed him in the shoulder. He could feel the deep hole in his back as the blood trickled down his suit.

Twoface: *quite angerly* "LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY OR WE WILL KILL YOU NOW!"

Batman, knowing he was already wounded, resiliently threw him back on the roof.

Joker: "Now THAT'S called a team," he said jokingly to TwoFace half thanking him half making fun of Batman, "anyways, we have a proposition for you. See this detonator?" he points to the metallic box in his hand, "we're going to let you choose between your city or your NEXT GENERATION. We will give you 24 hours…"

Joker signals TwoFace and Scarecrow, they pick Batman up and hold him over the building but Batman doesn't resist. His arm hurt too much for him to care, he wanted to hear of what else the Joker had to say.

"… in 24 hours, we will slowly, painfully, blow up all of Gotham; piece by piece. Unless—

Superman: "Superman to Batman! Where's your signal? Were all done down here an—" Batman smash his earpiece and turned it off, he didn't want interuptions.

Joker: "oh were your little friends calling? It's ok, they'll suffer too, I will blow up all of Gotham City unless you simply give me what is most precious to you, your _mask. _Oh but that's not where I end, turn the T.V. on later today, I have some big news for you that will be broadcasted! HAHA! So what do you say, hmm? Will you hand it over?"

The Joker smiled at him and stuck his hand out waiting for the mask.

Batman: "NEVER." Batman said in a deep cold voice.

Joker: "as you wish"

He smirked, and suddenly he was falling. Not flying, but just dropping from the roof as the windows of the six-story building blurred past him. He didn't even try to grapple back up, he was in too much shock and pain. A flagpole on the side of the building hit him in the face and then the stomach. His body bounced off the pole and hit the brick wall sending his stabbed shoulder into more pain than ever. Then something caught him, rather _someone _caught him.

Superman: What was going on up there?

Superman and Martian Man-Hunter had caught him a few feet before falling to his death. Batman's' eyes started to close as everything went blurry, and the last thing he saw was the faint glimmer of the stars in the sky.

*…*

Everything was blurry, it took a few seconds for Bruce to realize where he was. He widened his sleepy eyes '_how long was I out?'_ he thought. He could hear a steady beat of a heart monitor, he could see the tubes connected to his arms and legs, and he could feel the oxygen mask that covered his face. He must have been really injured as he fell because honestly, he couldn't remember anything except the words that were echoing in his head before he passed out; '…choose between your city or your NEXT GENERATION…" What did the Joker mean by 'next generation'? he wouldn't find out by laying here in the middle of the monitor womb. Bruce was about to rip the wires off of his chest when Black Canary/ Diana walked in with a tall injection.

Diana: "Wow you're awake! Finally!" she ran over to him and mumbled, "heart rate normal…vital stats…mmhm…"

Bruce thought he had only been out for half an hour or so.

Bruce: "what do you mean finally?" he cocked his head to the side with one eyebrow up.

Diana looked up at the ceiling wondering how she could tell this to Bruce nicely. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath in then exhaled.

Diana: "I don't know how to say this Bruce but…" she sighed and looked down at her clipboard, "you've been out for13 hours."

Bruce was shocked, he had lost so much time.

"THIRTEEN HOURS! ARE YOU INSANE? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP I—"

Bruce yelled at Diana though he could tell by her expression that she saw it coming. *CLICK* He could hear that the door that was roughly 10 feet away had just opened. Superman, Flash, and the Martian Man-Hunter had just entered in. Flash ran to Bruce at _Flash_ speed while Superman and Martian Man-Hunter quickly followed behind him.

Flash; "Bruce! Oh my, dear God you're awake!"

Flash looked as if it was a Christmas miracle that Bruce had woken up.

Superman: "How are you feeling?"

Bruce: "Fine…" Bruce replied half blankly and half still quite disturbed at the way Flash responded.

"How are his vital statastics?" Martian Man-Hunter asked Diana.

"Fine he's all good." Diana said hesitantly.

Bruce looked down at his chest to see the square white cloth and the L shaped red stain on it. Just as if Diana had read his mind, she said

"You had a terrible knife stuck in from the back of your shoulder blade to… well basically it went in from the back and came out from the front." Diana said with sad eyes, though this much Bruce remembered, "And several bloody cuts and wounds, terrible bruises—

"No offence bro," Flash interrupted, "but we thought you were a goner"

Bruce: "You thought, I wasn't going to live?!"

Superman: "N-no, *sigh* yes…"

Bruce was shocked once again, how dare his team think he was going to die!?

J'onn: "in our defense Bruce, as soon as we came to , we put you on this table and you had almost stopped breathing for a full four minutes—

Bruce: "so what exactly happened?" Bruce asked trying to get to the point and avoid wasting more time and everyone else could feel his tension too. They all stared at eachother waiting for someone to break the ice.

Superman: "Well, as soon as you passed out, J'onn and I flew you home while Wonder Woman drove your car back here, sorry about that," he quickly added knowing how much Batman hated other people driving his car, " then we hooked you up to all these things around 4:30 and well, your heart-rate went to an all time low. All of us, even Green Lantern showed up when he got the call, the original seven and Diana sat here for five hours, waiting, hoping. At 10o'clock we… we all gave up. I'm so sorry Bruce, but then at 11 in the morning you just kept screaming. You were shouting and yelling 'DICK! DICK GET UP, WAKE UP! DICK NO DON'T DIE!' and you repeated it over and over for half an hour and your heart rate went up full speed. You were trying to jump out of the table and grab something in your dream when we came in and then it stopped. You, your heart, it all stopped. It was sad and terrifying for all of us, we contacted all the Leaguers with their best scientists but they all confirmed your death."

Diana: "Then I came in, I had left my clipboard with your statistics in the room and you woke up."

Flash: "we were all so out-raged, we were praying and praying—

Bruce: "So where is Dick?" Bruce interrupted showing no concern to their heart-felt words. They all looked at one another with startled, confused, faces.

Flash; "uhh… H-he" he startled, "he's over with Wally and M'ggan right now I think?"

Bruce: "Okay, for as long as he's occupied, we need to have a meeting with the League right now," all four people looked at Bruce like he was insane, "I missed the meeting at 3o'clock today didn't I?"

Diana: "We never had the meeting, and you don't have to attend—"

Bruce: "It's not a matter of question," he threw the little wires off his chest, arms, and legs and sat up with a towel covering him. "we're having the meeting. Just because I have an injury doesn't mean I can sleep in. Go Superman, tell them I'm alive or whatever and issue the meeting in 10 minutes."

Bruce jumped off the table and quickly tied the towel to his hips, though Diana still looked astonished.

Diana: "You're not going anywhere! You're in no condition to—"

Bruce: "you are not my mother nor are you a doctor so stop trying to pretend you are both." Bruce said cold and dryly.

Superman: "I told you, you didn't miss anything!"

Superman was so irritated that Batman, who could hardly go 10 feet without tripping or falling to the floor had insisted on coming to the pointless meeting. He hadn't missed anything so important that he had to go to a meeting without giving himself even 24-hours to heal. But Batman's ego was almost as big as Gotham, no; it was bigger.

Batman: "I couldn't let a minor incident slow me down."

They were walking to Bruce's room because before he left he had told Superman he needed to go home and visit Dick.

Superman: "MINOR INCIDENT? Bruce I understand you don't like to show pain but this has gone far enough!"

Bruce inhaled, even though it hurt to breath, and exhaled slowly. He pulled Superman over to the side of the long hallway of rooms and found his room, opened the door, pulled him in, and locked the door behind him.

Batman; "I'm on a terrible time crunch and I need you to understand. You see when I was on the 6th floor…" Bruce explained to him all that had happened and what the Joker had said, "so I'm going home to Dick, now make sure all the Superheroes bring in all their sidekicks, nieces and nephews, sons and daughters, right when I leave. All the kids will sleep in the lounge room, take all the emergency blow up mattresses and set them out with a blanket on top, Flash will be in charge of keeping an eye on all the kids; okay?"

Superman understood Batman's situation and nodded, he would do whatever Batman would say, that's how close they were. They could take orders from eachother and never say a word to oppose.

Superman: "Of course Bruce, I totally understand and here," he handed him an earpiece, "put this in your ear. I'll keep in contact with you at all times in case something happens in Gotham; that way we can immediately contact eachother"

Bruce: "Thanks."

He opened the door for Superman, waved goodbye as he left, and put the ear piece in his duffle bag. Bruce got out of his big, black, suit and put on his only pair of jeans and a green t-shirt though as he stuck his arm in the air his back burned and he flopped on his bed. The only reason he was wearing jeans is because he wanted to look casual so when he met Dick he wouldn't suspect anything odd. He got back up, put his shoes on and without saying another word to anyone, he left.

Bruce zeta-beamed to an alley of Star City for a quick stop. Once, Oliver had to take care of Dick and Roy because Bruce had to be in Tokyo for a press confrenece and they went out for ice cream at _Dynamic Scoops. _Dick had the Chocolate Infestation and immediately fell in love. He promised Alfred he would bring it back for Dick, so he bought him a gallon, went back to the alley, and zeta-beamed to his Cave.

He threw his duffle bag on the floor and slowly climbed up the stairs to his mansion. A while later he was upstairs talking to Dick, who he had just woken up from a sleep, and Dick had crawled up on his back. Oh how the pain of the boys small hands on his bloody wound stung him all the way to his spine! But Bruce didn't care, he wanted to make sure the boy knew he was indestructible; even if he wasn't.

* * *

Then all of a sudden, it wasn't a flashback. All the happiness of Dicks face began to blur away and it all turned into a dark abyss. Bruce opened his eyes to see the Joker pointing at Scarecrow and all time seemed to have started again.

The Joker slapped him "go, just go scan the second floor" he spat. Scarecrow walked to the door that led to the dark stairs, opened it and as he left he put his mask back on, in case there was a kid who wanted a scare.

_**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORED ME, AND FOLLOWED ME! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! I KNOW, I APPOLIGISE AGAIN FOR THE DELAY OF THE STORY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY BECAUSE I REALLY ENJOY READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, THANKS! oh and BTW my stories will now be posted under the ROBIN catagorey not BATMAN because too many people have told me my story is more about Robin than Batman.**_


End file.
